<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Armor and Magical Book Stores by LeoBananaPhone0829</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372470">Armor and Magical Book Stores</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoBananaPhone0829/pseuds/LeoBananaPhone0829'>LeoBananaPhone0829</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bad Batch and The Reaper [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bookstores, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Magic, Multi, OC is a plant with extra steps, Original Alien Species - Freeform, Original planet, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoBananaPhone0829/pseuds/LeoBananaPhone0829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tech needs to know about the bookstore Flora visits when she's on Coruscant. What other ancient texts line the shelves just waiting to be picked up? WHat knowledge is there to be learned?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch/ Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bad Batch and The Reaper [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Putting another part out to this trainwreck. Honestly this is so much fun to write. I love feedback, I could live off of comments. Yall are amazing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I look ridiculous!" Flora's voice is muffled by the helmet on her head. </p><p>"She will need custom fitted armor. It will take a few days." The droid tells Hunter. </p><p>"Make sure it's in our color scheme." Tech's voice comes from somewhere near by. Couldn't they have powered this <em>kriffing </em>thing on for her? She chuckles, of course Tech would be worried about something like the color. It's cute. She may have a small crush on him, well maybe the whole team but she really doesn't want to go there yet. Her face blushes at that thought. She thanks the gods for the stupid bucket. </p><p>"Hold still while I take your measurements, ma'am." The droid tells her. </p><p>After a few moments the helmet is taken off of her head gently. She smiles when she sees it in Tech's hands. "Yours will be better than this one, I'll make sure you can access all of our vitals at the same time while we are in the field. I'll try to integrate a scanner into as well." He rambles off. </p><p>"How long will it take?" She asks the droid. </p><p>"Two days. Don't go off planet I will need you." The droid doesn't look up from the terminal it's working on. </p><p>She tries to think of the last time she had two days off. Honestly, she doesn't know if she's ever had two consecutive days off. Sure, she's had shore leave but she spent most of it training and helping in the barracks medbay. </p><p>She remembers the ancient Tithean spell book in her bag. "Sargent, do we have anything planned for the next two days?" She asks hopefully. </p><p>Hunter takes a moment to think. "We should run through some training exercises but those should be done in full gear. Until then, no. I want a communicator on all of you if you plan to leave the barracks." He looks to each of them. "I don't care where you go, don't get into trouble. I'm going to be asleep for the next two days. I swear if any of you wake me up." Hunter gives the team what Flora can only describe as a death glare, the half skull tattoo makes it worse. </p><p>Flora straightens, she's seen that look on Captain Rex before, it usually involved the latest squad of shinies after a nasty campaign. "Of course sir. Not a problem." She gives him a nervous smile. </p><p>The rest of the team gives her worried looks but she knows better than to get in the way of a COs sleep. They just shrug and start to exit the room. She manages to grab Tech's wrist before he can get too far. He turns to her, brown eyes confused. She takes a deep breath before speaking. "Would you like to come with me to the bookstore I mentioned? I have to return that book to Miss Estrella. She will have my head if I don't." She laughs at the old woman's antics. </p><p>His face splits into a wide smile. "Of course. We should get into civilian clothing. We should be a little inconspicuous for the lower levels."</p><p>"Of course." She panics for a moment trying to remember what she has for civies. Then she remembers the jumpsuit that one woman gave her as payment for helping her son on that jungle planet, sure it has incredibly thin straps and her arms will be on full display for everyone to see but at least she can cover her hair and neck with the scarf she was given. Did she buy any of the civilian clothing in her bag? Maybe the socks, but everything else had been gifts from the people on the planets they had done relief missions for. She misses relief missions with the Wolfpack, it was always bright smiles and cheers when they arrived. A silver lining in the darkness of the galaxy. </p><p>-------------------------</p><p>Tech is nervous. He stands outside Reapers barracks tapping away on his vambrace, trying to desperately not think about what she will be wearing once she comes out of that door. The door slides open as she calls his name. When he looks up he is stunned. Tattoos cover her arms, different plants and insects of different planets, he notes. She wears a blue colored scarf around her head and neck, the gauzy material concealing her wildly twisting hair. The black jumpsuit she wears has thin straps and the legs are tucked into her usual boots. She has a bag slung over one shoulder and the old book under her arm. "We are going to level 3204, just to let you know." She chirps happily. </p><p>"We should take a weapon if we are going down that far." Tech tries to make his voice steady. </p><p>"Who says I don't have one?" The woman smiles mischievously while digging in her bag, she pulls out a wicked looking dagger. "I've been down there plenty of times. 3204 is one of the nicer levels." </p><p>Tech isn't convinced, he was always trained to avoid the lower levels as they were dangerous and seedy. </p><p>"The lower levels aren't bad. Everyone is told that they are, trained to be on high alert while down there, trust no one. That's not true. It's a tight knit community. They try to look out for each other as much as they look out for themselves. They have a different perspective on the war than the people on the surface. It's refreshing." She explains as they walk. Tech notices the light in her eyes. "A lot of the people who live on 3204 are from Alderaan." </p><p>He tries to take in all of the art on her arms. There's a vine of Saava running down her left forearm, a parasitic plant from Kashyyyk if he remembers right. A Kewafi flower decorates the back of her right arm, the blue incredibly vibrant against her pale skin. All of the plants and insects seem to be dangerous and deadly. He wonders how she picked up such a painful hobby. "Why the tattoos? I mean it makes sense for the regs to get tattoos so they can tell each other apart. Why do you have so many?" He asks. </p><p>She smiles brightly. "On Tithea we were taught to respect nature. We came from it and will return to it after we die. We help nurture it just as it helps nurture us. Without it we wouldn't be alive. Most of my people have plants tattooed, but since they never leave the planet it's mostly ferns and delicate flowers. I wanted something different, so I chose the meanest plants in the galaxy. The insects are just for some variety." She shrugs. </p><p>Tech barely listens as she talks. He's too absorbed in watching her movements, the bright happy smile on her face, the way she moves her hands as she speaks, he's in awe of her. </p><p>She grabs his hand and suddenly steers him into a transport. She latches onto his arm and doesn't let go the entire time they are descending. When they hop off the first thing he notices is how clean this level is. It looks nothing like the underworld he was trained in. "See? It's not too bad. Come on." She pulls on his arm again.</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>Flora really should have warned Tech about the old woman, she's a little strange? Eccentric? She's magical as all hells though. And blind, very very blind. But that doesn't stop the old woman from recognizing Flora's prescense as soon as she steps into the shop. </p><p>"Flora! It's been awhile my darling!" The woman comes from behind a bookshelf. </p><p>"Ms. Estrella. My apologies I got transferred to a new squad." Flora apologizes. </p><p>"No worries, my dear. As long as you're safe. You have brought someone with you today. A clone, yes? But not a normal one, he's special." The old woman focuses her blank eyes on Tech. </p><p>Flora places an arm around him. "Tech, this is Ms. Estrella, Ms. Estrella, Tech." </p><p>"Of course. Now, where is my book? Did you get what you needed out of it?" The old woman asks. </p><p>"Yes! I haven't been able to try out the new technique quite yet. It seems relatively straight forward." She watches Tech wander over to a bookshelf and skim his fingers along a row of book bindings. She knew he would like it here. </p><p>"Good. I have a few more I picked out for you if you would like to look them over. How long are you on planet for, my dear?" She asks. Flora knows why she's asking. The old woman is trying to get her to stick around to reshelf books. </p><p>"I have the rest of today free. What do you need from me?" Flora smiles fondly at the woman. </p><p>"Perfect! It will only take a few minutes, but I need to go down a few levels to pick up an artifact from a friend. Do you think you could watch the store for me?" This isn't the first time the woman has asked her to look after the store. </p><p>"Of course, I'll take a look at those books, take your time." She smiles at the woman as she drapes a scarf around her greying hair. </p><p>Flora picks up the stack of books and moves over to the dusty reading nook set up in the far corner of the store. She places them down on the small side table and goes to look for Tech. She finds him cross-legged on the ground three books open in front of him. "She tasks us with watching the store for a bit. Not a lot of people stop in usually so we should be okay. Hopefully she won't be gone too long." </p><p>Tech looks up at her. "There's so much here. Thank you for bringing me." He blinks up at her and her heart almost melts. </p><p>"I figured you would like it. I'll be over there going through some spell books if you need me." She blushes and turns to go back to her nook. </p><p>She plops in the chair and pulls her journal and pen from her bag before opening the book on top of the stack. </p><p>--------------------------</p><p>Tech has to do something. Has to. He watches as she scribbles something into her journal, concentration pulling her brows together, there's a stubborn piece of hair that keeps falling into her eyes. He curses himself as he realizes he's staring at her through the shelves like some kind of library creeper. </p><p>He takes a deep breath in and decides. He walks out from behind the shelf with the book on poisonous plants he found earlier and walks to her side. She looks to him briefly before she goes back to the journal in hand. He reaches out and gently tucks the piece of hair behind her ears. A green blush covers her skin as she looks at him. "What are you working on?" He asks.</p><p>"It's a protection spell. It could help during firefights, it casts a protective shell around someone. I would have to modify it to make the area bigger, cover five instead of just one or two. It shouldn't take too much tweaking." She goes back to the book she's been staring at. </p><p>He sees the wheels turning in her head as she scribbles down something else. "How would you test something like that?" Tech asks, plastering himself to the back of her chair. </p><p>She smiles. "I could try it during training. I need to try out the new combat technique I studied in the other book. You guys also need to get used to seeing this stuff if I do go on more missions. I mean I understand if you don't want me to I did almost drowned." She looks down at the book again. </p><p>"That swamp monster could have gotten ahold of any of us. It was random chance." Tech studies the ancient words on the page. He doesn't read Tithean often and it would help to have his helmet to help translate but he gets the gist. "Tell me more about the combat technique?" He asks hopefully, he really just wants to hear her talk. </p><p>"So, it's more for close combat. Hand to hand. It would give the hits a little extra kick. I'm not great at the whole hand to hand thing." She shrugs looking back at him. </p><p>"Hmm, makes sense." Tech replies in thought. </p><p>She opens another book and skims the page before abruptly closing it. "What did you find? The words are starting to blur, I can only read so much Tithean before I start to go blind." </p><p>Tech freezes. "It's a book on poisonous plants." He offers her the book. </p><p>Her eyes brighten. "Really?!" </p><p>"I was hoping you could show me a few of the specimens you've collected. Some of the species look familiar." He shrugs trying to play off his nervousness. </p><p>"Of course! Sit." She scoots over so he can slide into the chair next to her. Tech tries not to panic. They would be sharing the same seat. He shoves all of the doubt away as he sits on the old worn cushion with her. </p><p>She grabs the book from his hands and starts to flip through it. She stops on a page with a bright purple flower. "Purple Stingwort." She tugs on the leg of her jumpsuit drawing it up over her right calf. Low and behold, there is a purple bloom covering the skin there. "This was one of the ones Crosshair found while digging through my bag. It's native to the shores of Drongar. It's bright coloring draws in prey, but it is laced with a potent toxin. It kills smaller sentients, but it can send the larger ones into anaphylaxis. It produces excruciating pain in the smaller sentients and then they just kind of fall over. It's so beautiful." She explains. </p><p>She shifts in the seat sideways sitting across Tech's lap, her legs hanging over the side of the chair. "Is this okay? I figured it may be more comfortable?" She asks nervously. </p><p>Tech swallows and nods, if he tried to talk it might be a disaster. The woman he has a crush on, really the whole team has a crush on, is sitting in his lap explaining poisonous plants to him. It has to be a dream, an incredibly vivid dream. But it's not. She's right there. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about being a few days. I hope you enjoyed! Have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flora took a stupid risk, a glaringly stupid risk but one that actually, surprisingly panned out. Tech's lap was comfortable, and he smelled nice. She listens to him talk about the Felucian Firefly in vivid detail, smiling the whole time. </p><p>She doesn't even hear the old woman come back. "I had a feeling I was going to find you two like this." The woman has a knowing smile on her face. "Did you at least get some studying done, my dear?" She asks Flora. </p><p>"Yes, ma'am. I think I figured out a new protection spell. I just need to put it to use. Should be fun." Flora gives her a crooked smile. </p><p>"Good. Take the books with you. You two should get back to base before that dreaded curfew." She smiles at the young woman.</p><p>Flora stretches and hops climbs off of Tech. She pretends not to notice as Ms. Estrella pulls Tech aside and threatens him with some obscure, ancient spell to turn him into a tooka if he hurts her. She just shoves the old books into her bag, with a rushed promise of bringing them back soon and grabbing Tech's hand to drag him through the shelves and out into the street. </p><p>"She was interesting." Tech muses as he gets pulled along. </p><p>"She may be old and blind but she will curse you without hesitation. Crazy old bag." Flora says with adoration in her voice. </p><p>----------------------</p><p>Tech can't help but think about how warm and soft Reaper's hand is in his. Also how small. How is she so small and delicate? He's a Republic commando, for gods sake, he should be able to hold a woman's hand without being flustered! </p><p>She looks back to him with a crooked smile full of mischief. "For the record I think you would be adorable as a tooka." </p><p>He blushes and tries to stutter out a response, she just laughs. He wants to hear her laugh again. It sounds like bells ringing, Hunter was right, everything about this woman is delicate and musical. He had never heard the sergeant describe anything like that, his usual gruff voice going a little soft as he spoke. Gods, they were screwed.</p><p>She continues to pull him around the throngs of people and into a transport. That's when she intertwines their fingers properly, so now he is actually holding her hand. It feels amazing. She bumps his shoulder with her own and smiles. "Thank you for coming with me." She says shyly, a dark green blush creeping over her cheeks.</p><p>Tech smiles back. "It was nice to spend time with you." Oh, yeah. If he wasn't smitten before he definitely is now.</p><p>The ride back to the surface was spent in comfortable silence, Reaper's head on his shoulder.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>They got some weird looks as they walked back to base, people looking at the two wandering back to the barracks in civilian clothes. Flora could almost feel the pride radiating off of Tech, it almost seemed a little possessive. She tries not to think about that too hard though. Even though she does like being labeled as <em>their </em>medic. One medic for only four squad members. It makes her feel some sort of way.</p><p>"We should get changed back into uniform and go eat with the rest of the team." Tech says to her.</p><p>She dreads putting her uniform back on. It's not that she doesn't like it, she's just tired of wearing the same thing day in and day out. "Yeah, of course. See you in a bit!" She calls before ducking down the hall to her quarters.</p><p>She looks around the room. Somehow she managed to get her own quarters without a bunk mate. She looks over at the empty bed. She sighs as she realizes that there is no way she is going to be able to sleep in such a quiet space. Not hearing someone's breathing (Or in this case Crosshair's lovely snoring) is going to put her on edge. </p><p>As she dresses she tries to figure out how exactly she is going to remedy this issue. Maybe she could ask if there was an extra bunk in the teams barracks. A squad usually has ten troopers in it. That's how the bunks are set up in Coruscant at least. How would she explain for her wanting to sleep in the same room as them? Her communicator goes off before she can think of an answer. "Medical Officer Grimm." She answers professionally. </p><p>"Relax, Hag. It's just me. Hunter just wanted me to check in and make sure you were coming to dinner, we are discussing training, so he wants you to be there." Crosshair's voice cuts over the line. </p><p>"Yeah, I'll be there. Putting on my boots now. I'll meet you outside your guys' barracks." She says she ties the offending boots, gods she can't wait for new ones. These have been beat to hell and back. </p><p>"Crosshair, out" With that the line drops dead. </p><p>She takes a second to compose herself before making her way to their barracks. They are all outside in full armor, sans helmets. She hates how formal this base is. Everyone needs to be fully kitted up at all times, weapons set on stun. </p><p>Tech perks up when he sees her. He gives a small wave. She smiles back. </p><p>"Your armor will be ready tomorrow. Tech will be training you on a pistil. I've managed to wrangle a DC-17 for her." Hunter starts. "I guess the droid needed less time than we thought." </p><p>"That's just a side arm, won't she need more firepower?" Wrecker asks. </p><p>"I'm a medic first and foremost. We aren't even really supposed to have weapons. It goes against everything we have been taught, we are supposed to heal and save lives. Not take them. We are given weapons only to defend ourselves and our patients." Flora explains. </p><p>"You're planning on her using her magic in combat aren't you?" Crosshair asks with his arms crossed. </p><p>The grin Hunter almost terrifies Flora. It's the grin of a psychopath. "It's a skill that needs to be utilized properly. The others couldn't do that. I think we can." His voice takes on a dangerous edge. He's clearly excited about this. </p><p>"I've been studying a new close combat technique, one that I haven't quite been able to use, yet. I would love to practice if one of you would be up for sparring." Hunters grin is infectious. She feels dangerous and ready to try anything. </p><p>"We can set that up for tomorrow after target practice!" Tech exclaims excitedly. </p><p>She beams at the four of them. It feels strange to have people who care about her, want her to do better and gain new skills. A team. She actually has a team now. </p><p>"Can we go eat now?" Wrecker bellows. </p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>Tech watches the crowd of clones as they move through the base. He's used to the odd stares. But what he isn't used to are the stares directed at their medic. Looks of disgust and envy are thrown her way. She tries not to notice but it's pretty much impossible. He can see the way they are effecting her, her smile slowly fades as she tucks herself away behind a shy façade. He hates it, that's now who she is. </p><p>He hesitantly places a hand on the small of her back and shoots a glare to the nearest trooper. He quickly backs off. </p><p>"Didn't realize I would get this much attention with you guys." She mumbles to him as she pulls nervously on her beanie. </p><p>"We get a lot of attention as it is. Throwing you into the mix probably doesn't help much. You aren't exactly fully human." Crosshair says as he shoots his own look at another trooper. He moves to her other side. Tech is glad his <em>vod's </em>protectiveness. </p><p>"Well I think the green hue in my skin is better than the pink you've got going on." She snarks back to Crosshair with a crooked grin. Crosshair just smirks at her in return. </p><p>She slowly comes back out of her shell as they walk to the mess hall. </p><p>As they sit down Wrecker asks her a question. "If you don't have to eat why do you?" </p><p>"Because I still get hungry, and it's easier to keep up my weight if I eat. Do you know how skinny I would be without actual calorie intake? I'm already small for my species." She says as she shovels food paste into her mouth. "Being part plant is great and all but why was I given most of the human organs?" She asks rhetorically. </p><p>Tech swears Hunter's face goes through five different emotions in twelve seconds before landing on confusion. "Most of the human organs? Are you missing some?" </p><p>She shrugs. "A couple. Spleen, liver, we also don't reproduce the same way female humans do, we have a different set of organs, similar but not quite the same. My heart is structured a bit differently. Oh my blood is like a blackish green color." </p><p>Tech has so many questions. So many. What is in place of the liver and spleen is it just empty space? He stares at his plate as his mind whirls. "Tech, you alright there?" Wrecker asks. </p><p>He blinks at the trooper. "She's missing a vital organ." He whispers. </p><p>"A lot of humanoid species are missing key organs." Reaper shrugs again. "That's what makes us humanoid instead of human." </p><p>"Can you get drunk?" Crosshair asks. Of all the questions that's the first one he asks. </p><p>"I don't know. I don't drink." She shrugs. "I know Tithean wine is incredibly strong. So I bet it takes a lot." </p><p>"You've never gotten drunk?" Hunter asks her, disbelief laced through his voice.</p><p>"I spent most of my teenage years with Jedi, they aren't known to party hard. Well, I've seen General Kenobi get a little wild, but I'm not supposed to say anything about that." She laughs a bit. </p><p>"Who are you?" Crosshair asks. </p><p>"Did none of you read my personnel file? It has a list of all of my schooling and qualifications in it." She shrugs, pulling on her beanie. </p><p>"I did. You are a certified field surgeon. That's one of the most difficult certifications to obtain in the medical field." Tech says with a blush. "At fifteen standard years you started working and learning with Jedi healers." </p><p>"See? He read it." She points to Tech with her spoon. </p><p>Crosshair just sighs. </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Flora tries to find a way to ask to sleep in the teams barracks. She just doesn't know how. So, she just ends up staring at the ceiling of her own room, tossing and turning aimlessly knowing she won't be able to sleep. She drags her hand down her face and let's out a frustrated sigh. This is pointless. Her wallowing is interrupted by her comm link going off. "Medical Officer Grimm." She answers mechanically. </p><p>"I know you can't sleep." Hunter crackles on the other side. She wants to ask how he knows but he beats her to it. "I can hear you tossing and turning through the damn wall." </p><p>"Oh. Sorry." Is she keeping him up as well? </p><p>"I'm coming to get you. There's a bunk above Tech, you're going to sleep there." She can hear him slide out of his bunk. </p><p>The line cuts off and she jumps up, trying to get herself together, she just slides on her boots and pulls on her hat before stepping out of her quarters. She squints in the lights of the hallway. "You look exhausted." A sleep filled voice cuts through the quiet. </p><p>"Sorry, sir." She mumbles out. </p><p>"What did I tell you about using sir? You don't have too." Hunter sighs and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Too quiet?" </p><p>She just nods and lets him tug her back towards their quarters. </p><p>"I won't have them put you in officer quarters. You can stay with us. You can grab your bag in the morning." Hunter's voice is warm. </p><p>She just nods again, that's really all she has the energy to do at this point in time. She leans into him a bit, soaking up that sleepy warmth that he emits. He guides her into the sleeping space and to her to the bunk above Tech. "Thank you." She whispers to Hunter as she shucks off her boots and crawls under the regulation blankets. She listens to the noise around her for a few moments, the sounds of her team puts her at ease. It's strange that she can't sleep without some sort of noise around her. What happens when the war ends? What is she going to do then? She closes her eyes and takes a breath. <em>Just focus on sleeping tonight, </em>she tells herself. Just focus on tonight. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I love all the feedback! It warms my soul! Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The armor isn't as bulky as she thought it would be. The plastoid has some weight to it but overall it's not horrible. </p>
<p>"You don't look too bad." Hunter says crossing his arms. </p>
<p>Flora looks down at herself. The armor is sleek, similar to Crosshairs in respects to bulk. It's perfect for a medic. The droid hands her a helmet and she slides it on. The HUD blinks to life as she scans the room. It's strange seeing everything like this. She focuses on Hunter for a moment and his vitals pop up. "Your heart rate is a little high there, Sargent. You alright?"</p>
<p>"Just fine. Thanks." Hunter sputters. Mmm, Flora doesn't buy it. "Let's get her on the range. Tech, go down to the armory. Take her with you." </p>
<p>Tech grabs her hand and yanks her out of the room. "Was he okay? I've never seen him like that?" She asks. </p>
<p>"He can get overwhelmed sometimes, with the heightened senses and all. He'll be fine." Tech answers. </p>
<p>She tries to take in as much as possible with the HUD. So much more information about the world is being pushed at her all at once, she loves it. As she passes troopers she gets their names and designations, as well as what unit they are working with. "So you guys always have this much information available to you?" She asks Tech, who still her in tow. She notices how her voice seems to bounce around in the helmet. Weird. </p>
<p>"Yea. When we first started our training a lot of us would get distracted by it. You don't seem to be having any issues. I'm impressed." Tech says. She breaks the seal on her armor and pulls the helmet off. She tucks it under her arm as she's pulled along. "I'm going to modify your HUD a bit. I know you can see a few of our vitals but I want you to have as much information on us as possible. I'll be adding a scanner and uploading our medical records. I know you've at least scanned through Hunter's." Tech explains. </p>
<p>"His mutations were the ones I didn't quite understand. I've looked in his a bit more than the others. I haven't really had time to look through the rest of the teams." She shrugs back to him. </p>
<p>They stop in front of a set of blast doors. "Huh, so this is the armory? I've passed this set of doors every time I've been on base. The medbay isn't far from here." </p>
<p>Tech finally let's go of her hand as he slides on his helmet. "You're a commando now. You'll be spending a decent amount of time here. I want you to get used to it." His goggled eyes blink at her. </p>
<p>She takes a deep breath and slides her own bucket back on. "Alright, let's do this." </p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>Tech is mildly impressed with her handling of firearms. Her aim is decent and her form is good. She isn't afraid of the recoil of the blaster. With a bit more practice she should be just fine. She manages to hit three consecutive shots on the chest of a B-1 battle droid. "Crosshair said you would be a bad shot, he was wrong." He squeezes her shoulder. "Try for the head, it's a smaller target but without it's head it can't report back." She adjusts her aim and fires three more shots effectively removing the droids already battered head. "Good. A little bit more practice and you will be fine on the field. We should get you started on moving targets, before you train with us."</p>
<p>Tech is well aware of the other troopers watching them closely. A commando is a rare sight on the range, but two is something else entirely. Especially one instructing the other on weapons. An ARC trooper approaches the pair. "A medic not trained on weapons can be dangerous. Why would you risk bringing them onto your squad?" He crosses his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>Reaper bristles when she notices him, she holsters the pistil before turning to the trooper. She doesn't recognize the green on his armor. Tech pushes her behind him a bit. "Reaper has a few other tricks. We have been putting off weapons training until they were fully immersed in our squad. They proved themselves on a few missions so far." Tech tries not to be aggressive towards the ARC, but asking about his squadmate seems rather rude. </p>
<p>"Reaper? That's a terrible name for a medic." The ARC scoffs. "Awfully small as well, did your growth chamber spring a leak?"</p>
<p>Tech can sense the tension radiating off of Reaper in waves. He knows the woman is one more insult away from snapping at the ARC. The ARC turns his attention to Tech. "Good luck with having them in the field. He won't be able to watch your back. You're squad is going to end up dead." And with that final threat the ARC stalks off. </p>
<p>Reaper turns to Tech. "I forgot how arrogant ARC's can get. It's alright." She shrugs.</p>
<p>How can she be so calm about that? He insulted her straight to her face! Tech sighs. "Let's get you in front of some moving targets. Cross said he wanted to watch you shoot." </p>
<p>-------------------------------</p>
<p>The blaster is a comfortable weight in her hands by now. The HUD helps her track and aim at the simulation droids. She moves through the room easily, ducking behind the raised portions of the floor to avoid returning fire. She pops up and takes out two droids with no issues before moving through the course. The armor doesn't hinder her movement like she thought it would. It's like an extension of her body.</p>
<p>"You're doing great, Reaper. Couple more to go." Tech's voice echoes through her comm. </p>
<p>She rolls as she avoids the blaster shots from the last three droids, before taking them out. </p>
<p>"She's doing much better than I thought she would." Crosshair is saying as she walks up to him and Tech. </p>
<p>Hunter pushes off the wall where he was leaning. "She's already been desensitized to the droids and noise of the battlefield. This wasn't something I anticipated. Let's run through a few sims with her." </p>
<p>-------------------------------</p>
<p>Oh, she has made a mistake. Why did she agree to this? She ducks behind a barrier as droids fire at her. "How you doin, Speck?" Wrecker screams over her comm.</p>
<p>She pops up from her cover and takes aim at the four droids coming towards her. "Never better." She grits out, the droids drop and she sprints to the next barrier. A metallic arm slaps her blaster from her hand. "Now that's just rude." She spits as the commando droid tries to get ahold of her. This is the perfect time for her to test out the new combat technique. She smirks under the helmet as she feels the energy course through her, she concentrates it on her hands until they begin to glow all while dodging hits. She squares up and clocks the stupid thing in the head. Magic fizzles through the electrical system as it short circuits. She scoops up her blaster and holsters it as she targets the next droid.</p>
<p>The B1 doesn't stand a chance. She manages to get in a decent kick before tearing the head off of it. She takes off towards the objective point, a raised portion of the floor resembling a ridge. She looks around quickly before sending a blast towards the two commando droids Tech is trying to take down. "Good, watching your team mates backs is almost as important as watching your own." Hunter speaks into the comm. She looks over her shoulder to see him shove a knife into one very unfortunate commando droid. She doesn't want to admit how hot that was. </p>
<p>Wrecker runs in front of her and tears a droid in half. She wants to stop and process that when another group of B1s tries to surround her. She focuses for a moment before sending blast out in all directions that takes out four of them. Two blaster bolts take out the last two. Crosshair. "Not bad for a bog hag." She can hear the smirk on his face even through the comm. She vaults over the ridge to find Tech crouched down behind it typing away on his vambrace. She pulls her blaster to cover him. </p>
<p>Wrecker slides in next to her. "Three down two to go!" He yells. He shakes her shoulder, rattling her brain. </p>
<p>"Wrecker, she's fragile." Tech doesn't even look up from his vambrace to make the comment. She can't help but laugh a little. The bantering between the group is light and playful, she wonders if it's the same during a real combat situation. She suspects it is. </p>
<p>Crosshair emerges from his vantage point on the other side of the room and takes out two droids as he runs across the field. He takes the space to her left. Hunter knifes a final droid before making his way to the ridge. "Not bad. What do you think, boys?" </p>
<p>"She can navigate the field well enough so we don't have to watch her back." Crosshair speaks first. </p>
<p>Hunter crosses his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>Tech barely looks up from his vambrace. "Spatial awareness is good."</p>
<p>"She's been on battlefields before. Maybe she wasn't fighting but she took out almost droids as Cross did. She's smart." Wrecker chimes in. He places a large hand on her shoulder. She's getting used to his frequent touches, she has found out he is the touchiest of the four, which isn't saying very much. </p>
<p>"We should run one more, let's amp up the intensity." Hunter turns to her. "I want you to start studying our battle plans. Tech will start quizzing you on them." </p>
<p>She almost laughs, battle plans are easy compared to studying medicine. She just nods. </p>
<p>"If I can memorize them anyone can!" Wrecker shakes her again. He's going to give her whiplash. </p>
<p>Crosshair nudges Hunter. "We have an audience." He points his rifle towards the small gathering of troopers at the doors to the training room. They wear grey painted armor. The Wolfpack. </p>
<p>"It's the 104th." Flora tries to shove the panic rising in her chest down. </p>
<p>"Why don't we give them a show?" Crosshair sneers in their direction. </p>
<p>---------------------------------------</p>
<p>Tech knew this was a bad idea. Sure, having others watch them train isn't an unusual occurrence, but having the 104th watch Reaper train just doesn't sit well with him. Hunter plugs in the new training sequence and they get ready. Reaper bounces on the balls of her feet as she pulls her blaster. She scans the room quickly, taking in the new arrangement. </p>
<p>"The objective is up on that platform there." Hunter points to a platform with what looks like a training dummy on it. "This is a rescue mission." </p>
<p>He chose a rescue mission for this sim? Why? Reaper has had plenty of rescue missions. Tech takes another look over to the group of troopers and notices several more have joined including a commander. </p>
<p>"B1, B2, BX's. High profile target?" Reaper asks. </p>
<p>"Exactly." Hunter readies his knives. </p>
<p>The simulation starts with the sound of an alarm. </p>
<p>-----------------------------------------</p>
<p>Flora is glad that Hunter chose a rescue mission, especially a high profile one. The more droids the less she has to think about the Wolfpack standing there watching her. She slides behind cover, taking out droids with her blaster as she does. Tech appears next to her both blasters drawn. "You alright?" She asks.</p>
<p>"I'm supposed to ask you that." He mumbles through his comm. </p>
<p>"Part of my job. I am your medic after all." She jokes as she takes down a B2 that was gunning for Hunter, who is busy with the commando droids. She sprints to the next barrier trying to locate a good place to get up onto the platform with the target. She takes down two B1s. </p>
<p>"We have you surrounded!" The annoying voice of a B1 cuts through her thoughts.</p>
<p>She turns to find a squad behind her. She focuses on them for a second. "You guys think you are so smart." She chuckels as she sends a blast of magic through them. She turns back to the field. "I need up on that platform to assess the victim before we move them." She ducks down behind the barrier again. She's done this time and time again without weapons or armor. </p>
<p>"Crosshair, clear a path for Reaper and Wrecker. Wrecker, give her a boost up onto that platform." Hunter orders. </p>
<p>She watches as Wrecker barrels his way through three super battle droids as he makes his way to her. It's a terrifying sight. "Let's go, Speck!" He yells. She pops out from behind cover and sprints towards the platform. She watches as Crosshair nails shot after shot on droids. All of a sudden she is lifted off the ground by her backplate.</p>
<p>"Wrecker! What are you doing?!" She screams. </p>
<p>"Giving you a boost!" He laughs. </p>
<p>She's flying through the air towards the platform. She manages to somehow hit the edge of the platform chest plate first and scrambles to pull herself up and onto the surface. </p>
<p>"Hey! How did you get up here?" A droid starts. </p>
<p>She guns down the two droids guarding the target before crouching down. She reads the simulated vitals given her. "Victim is unconscious but stable, safe to move." She relays to the team. </p>
<p>Tech is the next person up on the platform much to her surprise. He places a hand on her back as he crouches down next to her. "Crosshair is taking care of the other droids." He moves and hauls the dummy over his shoulder. "Wrecker's going to catch you." </p>
<p>She move to the edge of the platform to see Wrecker waiting on the floor. She steps off without a second thought, sending Tech a mock salute. </p>
<p>----------------------------</p>
<p>Tech really thought that it would take more to convince Reaper to jump off the platform. He watches as she lands in Wreckers arms without a problem before stepping off the platform himself. He lands rather gracefully for carrying a dummy. He barely notices all the droids that have decided to gang up on the three of them. </p>
<p>"Tech find cover!" Reaper yells. </p>
<p>He ducks behind a barrier as blaster shots go off. "Keep them stable and alive!" Reaper yells to him as she squares up. He watches as she somehow gathers the white shimmering magic in her hands, and shoves outward towards the mass of droids. They short out in a myriad of shimmering colors. </p>
<p>He dares to look at the troopers watching, they seem tense, nervous, fidgety. Their commander is standing with his arms crossed over his chest, jaw set. He's pissed. </p>
<p>Reaper slides in next to him. "We gotta move. Come on." She drags the dummy up throwing one of it's arms around her shoulders while he does the same. They take off as fast as they dare to the other side of the training grounds. "We just have to get to Hunter." She mumbles. </p>
<p>The droids have thinned out, a few B1s are still being taken out by Crosshair so they don't need to worry. They make it to Hunter without any more droid problems. </p>
<p>As the sim shuts down Reaper drops the dummy unceremoniously. "Why the <em>kriff</em> is that thing so heavy?" She places her hands on her knees and takes a few gasping breaths. </p>
<p>Tech looks back to the door, none of the troopers have moved. </p>
<p>"Don't they usually move on by now?" Wrecker asks as he waves at them. </p>
<p>"Wrecker, don't wave at Commander Wolffe." Reaper chastises him with a small laugh. She grows serious for a moment. "I can get rid of them. They probably recognized me." Tech watches as she shrinks in on herself, he has said it before and he will say it again, he hates seeing her like that. Making herself small around the regs. It makes his stomach turn. He reaches out and gently nudges his finger tips under her backplate. </p>
<p>Hunter slips off his helmet. "You're part of our team now. Also that commander looks pretty peeved off. You're going to need some help. All of us will go over there, let the regs fawn over us. It's one of Wrecker's favorite things." He sends a wink over to her. </p>
<p>She laughs a bit as she slips off her own helmet. "Alright fine. You win this time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I imagine her armor has a lot less plates than the typical trooper. It could compare to Bo-Katan Kryze's armor? Maybe a bit more bulky for extra protection. Yeah, that sounds right! <br/>Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh gods. I've written this like three different times. It is a little shorter than the last chapters, but its the end of this work. Stay tuned for the next part of the series! It'll be out within the next two days I promise. Thank you for reading! I love your guys' comments! They bring joy to my little quarantined self! Y'all are amazing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flora watches as the Wolfpack tenses when the squad turns toward them. It gives her a strange satisfaction, watching them squirm under their gaze. She shifts her helmet so it's under her arm before saluting Wolffe. "I didn't know the 104th was back on Coruscant. It's good to see you, sir." </p>
<p>Wolffe looks her up and down with a sneer. "When I heard you were reassigned I had hoped it was somewhere quiet, but look at you." She knew this was coming. Wolffe's distaste of her wasn't anything new. </p>
<p>She feels Tech wedge his fingers up under her backplate. It's comforting and reassuring but when she glances at him she realizes it's possessive. <em>She's ours.</em> It makes her chest fill with a strange pride. </p>
<p>"This is Sargent Hunter. He is the squad leader." She motions to Hunter as she sees Boost and Sinker look at the faces of her squad. "Crosshair is our sniper." Cross steps forwards with his own sneer. "Tech is our genius." She feels the hand on her back shift a bit. "Wrecker is our demo and weapons specialist." She hears Wrecker grunt in acknowledgement. </p>
<p>The tension in the air is palpable as both sets of troopers size each other up. Hunter speaks up first placing a hand on Flora's shoulder as he speaks. "Reaper has made a fantastic addition to our team. I'm sorry you couldn't see her potential before." </p>
<p>"Her potential? She's a subpar medic who specializes in backwater magic." Wolffe really isn't playing around today. </p>
<p>Out of the corner of her eye she sees Wrecker reach for the knife on his belt. She reaches over and places a gloved hand on his chest. "Easy there, Big Guy. These regs aren't worth the energy." She turns back to the Commander. "Is there something I can help you with, sir?" </p>
<p>"General Plo asked us to watch the commandos we would be taking with us on our next relief mission." Sinker speaks up. </p>
<p>"We haven't gotten orders yet. Are you sure it's my team?" Hunter crosses his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>"Unfortunately." Wolffe sneers. Does the guy only have one emotion? Irritated is a mood not a whole personality. </p>
<p>"When we see orders we will come and see you. Until then, we will be in the messhall." Hunter dismisses Wolffe and the pack. </p>
<p>An arm is draped over Flora's shoulder, Wrecker's she would have to guess without looking. She walks out the door head held high with a small smile on her face. </p>
<p>---------------------------------</p>
<p>This briefing could not go any worse. Tech scans the map again as he memorizes each of the supply drops coordinates while Hunter bickers with Commander Wolffe. He looks across the holotable to see Reaper rolling her eyes at one of the troopers, Boost, he thinks was his name. She waves him off with a smile before going to stand next to Crosshair against the wall. </p>
<p>The blast doors slide open revealing a Jedi, Reaper's eyes light up when she sees the Kel Dor. She salutes the general with her signature crooked grin spread over her face. "General Plo. It's so good to see you again." She looks like she wants to hug the man. Everyone else finally notices the generals appearance and promptly shuts the hells up and stands at attention. </p>
<p>"Officer Grimm. I'm so glad your team could make it." The General says warmly. He turns back to his commander. "Commander. Have the commandos been given their assignments yet?" </p>
<p>"No sir, not yet. We were just about to start." Wolffe stands up a little straighter before he continues to speak. "This isn't an ordinary relief mission, we got word from a group of freedom fighters of Separatist spies within the villages we will be dropping supplies in. Force 99, you will be conducting shadow surveillance while we drop supplies, you will set up equipment so we can observe them after we leave."</p>
<p>Tech's mind whirls into action already thinking of a plan. Crosshair and Hunter could help him set up the bugs while Wrecker and Reaper continue with the relief effort. He locks eyes with Hunter before he speaks, waiting for the subtle nod. "Surveillance droids are complicated. They need to blend in. We need to see what the villagers are using before we proceed. We could integrate infrared cams and mics, but being spotted setting them up might tip the spies off."</p>
<p>Reaper steps into the light of the holotable, her skin eerie in the blue glow. "Do we have any ideas where these spies are at?"</p>
<p>"Sources say that they're just everyday people. They haven't been able to really get a lock on any demographics." A white haired clone says. Tech noticed him earlier. He can't tell if the hair is a mutation or if it's styled that way.</p>
<p>Reaper looks down at the table, tapping a gloved finger against her lip as she thinks. "What supplies are we bringing them, exactly?"</p>
<p>"Medical supplies mostly." Boost answers her.</p>
<p>"What about smaller pieces of equipment?" Hunter asks.</p>
<p>"This planet isn't the most technologically advanced. What if we made drones that mimic the wildlife? A convor perhaps?" Reaper asks. "Think about how big their eyes are. We could use an infrared and a regular camera. A mic in the tail. How many villages will we be dropping supplies at?" </p>
<p>"Four." Boost chirps. </p>
<p>"Tech how hard would something like that be?" He can see the wheels already turning in her head. </p>
<p>"Not hard at all. I would need some help." Tech hopes that she agrees to help him, just the two of them with caf and sleep deprivation. He's asking her as soon as the briefing is over  </p>
<p>She nods and steps back, taking her place beside Crosshair again. </p>
<p>"Good, we leave in the morning. You are all dismissed, get some rest tonight." The General scans the room before walking out. </p>
<p>Tech weaves through the troopers to get to Reaper. He shouldn't be as excited as he is. He almost barrels into her. "Hey, do you want to help me build the birds?" He tries to ask casually. </p>
<p>That grin is plastered onto her face. That stupid crooked grin. Since when did he want to kiss that crooked grin off of his teammates face? "I would love too." </p>
<p>--------------------------</p>
<p>She hovers over Tech as he wires the strange bird. To her delight, it actually looks remarkably similar to the convors on Tithea. "What do ya think?" He asks.</p>
<p>"Some paint and a test flight and I think they will be ready to go." She beams at him. </p>
<p>"Your soldering skills are amazing." He says with a blush on his face. </p>
<p>"It's similar to cauterizing." She shrugs. A yawn escapes her. It has to be the middle of the night by now. They'd been working for hours, both of them half kitted by this point in time, armor spread around the work space, Tech's neck has to be sore by now, hunched over the workbench for hours on end. She itches to touch him, run her fingers over the tight corded muscle in his neck and back. She shakes her head, trying to clear away those thoughts. </p>
<p>"There! Should be good to paint." Tech hands her the delicate little machine. She handles it with the same grace that she handled organs. Tech seems to sense that. She sets the bird down gently and grabs the tubes of industrial strength paint. The two shades of brown are so dull compared to the blue and gold of the 501st and 212th. She smiles at the memory of troopers hooting and hollering after finding the paint in the latest supply drops. She picks up the brush and goes to work as Tech finishes the finishing touches on the last three machines. </p>
<p>She gets lost in painting the birds following a reference picture on her datapad. A slight hum startles her out of her intense concentration. She looks up to Tech who is trying to hide a laugh. "You got the gold paint on your cheek. It's never going to come off. Come here." She rolls her chair over to where he is perched against the workbench before standing. She steps as close as she can without touching him. She wants to see what he will do. Will he lean closer and touch her? Will he just stand and observe for a moment?</p>
<p>She gets her answer when he brings his hand to her face, running his gloved thumb over the gold paint smear on her left cheek. She watches as his wide eyes focus on her lips for a moment. Is he going to kiss her? She tries to slow her breathing as his eyes flick up to her eyes and then back to her lips, his thumb never stopping the soft back and forth motion on her cheek. She waits a beat and then another before deciding. "<em>Kriff</em> it." She surges forward, smashing their lips together, she's surprised when Tech immediately kisses her back. His hands find her waist and rest there lightly, nervously. She drapes her arms around his shoulders, running her fingers through the short hair on the nape of his neck. He shivers before slotting his mouth against hers, deepening the kiss. </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Tech did not see this coming at all. Him? No. If he knew he would be the first one to kiss her he would have prepared more, something a bit more romantic than a cluttered workshop. But, gods it's amazing. Her lips are warm and soft and her fingers are carding their way through his hair. He might keel over at any point. He tries to kiss her deeper and he's surprised it actually works. Her mouth opens just a bit and he's able to gently lick into her mouth and it's everything he has ever wanted, he could die now. He pulls her closer, chest to chest. He smooths his hands over her back and waist as he pulls away. She looks up at him, startled and wide eyed, breathing hard, lips kissed bright green. He is glad for the almost eidetic memory all of the clones have in this moment. "They're going to kill me." He whispers, out of breath. </p>
<p>She looks at him confused before she speaks, just as breathless and quiet as him. "Hunter?" She asks. </p>
<p>He nods. "Crosshair too. Never thought I'd see it happen." He wants to tell her that in a matter of almost three standard weeks she has somehow has the whole team wrapped around her little finger, tell her about how he catches Hunter staring at her like a love sick fool, or how Crosshair smiles eveytime she snarks at someone, how Wrecker watches her sleep at times just to make sure she's safe. "You turned a squad of commandos soft." He smiles at her. </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>She's doomed. Oh gods, she's screwed. All four of them? <em>Kriff. </em>She looks back up to Tech, concentrates on his hands on her hips, the warmth of his chest against hers. Grounds herself through him. She takes a breath. This will be completely fine. She has never felt this way, so at ease with everything going on around her, to be content with everything. To realize that everything will be okay as long as she has her four lovesick idiots behind her. That she herself is a lovesick idiot.</p>
<p>She stands on her tiptoes and kisses Tech's lips again. Everything will be just fine.  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm already working on the next part! Stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>